Affirmation
by passthebutter
Summary: A bunch of short oneshots and drabbles. Angsty, fluffy, whatever, I'll cover it. TheoBlaise with some Draco and other pairings thrown in.
1. Sunset

A/N: Thanks to Ryan (VacantSkies at Perfect Imagination) for beta-ing! You rock!

This is a bunch of drabbles/short one-shots, all inspired around the song "Affirmation" by Savage Garden. It's a brilliant song full of good messages - so listen to it if you haven't heard it already! Haha. Enjoy and review. ;)

* * *

_I believe the sun should never set upon an argument_

"Why do you have to bend to her every whim? Why don't you ever stand up for yourself, damn it?! You're supposed to be strong! A Slytherin! You shouldn't need to depend on anyone, and yet she, she… she has this weird _control_ over you!"

"She's my mother, Theodore, and I have to love and honour her as long as we are both alive. If you can't understand that - if you're too _jealous_ - then you might as well just leave right now."

A door slams, feet drag, two boys slide down the wall on opposite sides, both sobbing.

---

Theo stared out at the setting sun, a strange mix of feelings settling in his stomach. He felt guilty and sad, but still slightly angry at what Blaise had said. As the sun started to slowly dip behind the expanse of trees dotting the horizon, Theo made up his mind. He turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp _crack!_Pushing open the door of Blaise's – _their _– room, Theo spotted Blaise lying in the bed, curled up tightly. Theo made his way over and slid in next to Blaise, who mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to snuggle into this new arrival.

"I'm sorry," Theo whispered, wrapping one arm tightly around his lover and closing his eyes - just as the sun went down and cast darkness over all.


	2. Happiness

A/N: Thanks to my beta Ryan! Set during middle of DH.

* * *

_I believe we place our happiness in other people's hands_

Theo was standing in the top of the tallest astronomy tower, gazing out of the small open window. He was skipping class - again. Sighing, the pale boy watched the silhouette of a bird wheel up against the backdrop of the cloudy Scottish sky. The trees below rustled and the autumn air was cold on his face. Before, being here in his favourite place made Theo's heart soar, but now it just made it sink bitterly. It brought back memories. He knew this, but he kept coming back…

Theo felt so drained and unhappy. He hadn't smiled properly since forever, hadn't been eating properly, and he hadn't seen _him_ for weeks… Theo's heart clenched as he thought about his – former – lover. Why had he gone? Why? He was so miserable without him. Nothing Theo did made him feel any better. He couldn't do anything. This damned war…

Theo didn't feel like he even had the strength to smile anymore. It all seemed so pointless without _him_. Draco bored him now, and even though he got along with most of the Slytherins all right, he didn't want to be around people…

Suddenly, Theo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He whirled round, mind scrambling for some kind of excuse-

"Hey, Theo. Did you miss me?"

Theo's brain melted as he took in the sight in front of him… His mouth stretched into a stupid smile as all his excuses fell away to be replaced by one word, one thought, one person.

"Blaise."


	3. Chocolate

A/N: As always, thanks to Ryan! R&R and you are loved.

* * *

_I believe that junk food tastes so good because it's bad for you_

As Theo watched Blaise stuff bar after bar of rich Honeydukes chocolate into his mouth, his features transformed into something reflecting disdain.

"How can you eat so much of that stuff?" asked the pale boy, his nose wrinkling. "It's really unhealthy."

"It's delicious," said Blaise, pausing for a second to stare at Theo incredulously, "that's why!"

Theo was very willing to sigh and roll his eyes at Blaise, but to be honest, he had better ideas. Leaning over, he captured Blaise's mouth in a short kiss, and then pulled back ever so slightly. "I know something else that's delicious," whispered Theo against Blaise's lips. Blaise grinned back and moved in for another kiss.

And Theo had to admit, chocolate didn't taste so bad when it was on Blaise.


	4. Parents

_I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do_

"What's wrong, Theo?" Blaise stared hard at the pale boy, who was sitting hunched up on the sofa opposite to him, a book in hand. He didn't seem to be reading though; he was just staring at the pages blankly. Blaise hadn't heard the paper rustle as Theo turned the page for hours.

Theo didn't look up. He sighed and placed his book down. "I've just been thinking."

Blaise moved to sit next to Theo. "About what?" he asked.

"My parents," said a reluctant Theo, voice lacking emotion. He fiddled with a page of his book, folding the corner down and smoothing it back out again repeatedly.

Blaise didn't say anything. He knew Theo didn't like talking about his parents, and he respected that… But he never knew what to say when he _did_ mention them. It was always so…_ awkward_. He had never had any problems when he was growing up, yet it seemed Theo had so many. So he said nothing, but placed a hand atop Theo's instead, feeling that if he could not offer words, he might offer comfort in actions.

Entwining their hands together, Theo looked up and smiled. He had been feeling so very strange these past few days: he'd been suddenly plagued with guilty thoughts and memories about his mother, and, even more strangely, his father. He didn't know what to make of them all. He didn't think of his parents very often, choosing not to as it never led to anything good, and then all of a sudden they would pop into his head randomly; voicing their snide opinions where they weren't wanted, interfering with Theo's life. And the dreams… nightmares, even. There were a lot of things about his childhood he hadn't told Blaise – that he hadn't told anyone. And these were all reflected in his dreams, which were definitely bewildering and often upsetting, although he tried not to show it.

"I'm sure they did the best job possible, you know," piped up Blaise suddenly. That had always been his view on the matter. People could only do what they could do, and no more, even if everyone else thought differently. It was a fair and honest statement, in his opinion. He smiled at the boy next to him, who didn't smile back. Instead, Theo laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah. Right." Theo opened his mouth as if to say something, argue back, but changed his mind, instead shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Blaise looked mildly offended. "Why not?"

"Because your childhood was perfect," answered Theo without hesitation. "You never had any real problems. Your mother doted on you, and she still does. You never went days without food. You never witnessed your mother get-" Theo stopped suddenly, and untangled his fingers from Blaise's, moving away from the dark boy. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it anymore, okay?"

Blaise shrugged, feeling as if Theo was overreacting, but not wanting to voice his opinions. He had noticed Theo's avoidance of something or other, but didn't want to press the issue. "Whatever."

Sighing, Theo picked up his book again.

Blaise would never understand.


End file.
